The present invention relates to a metric conversion board.
Metric conversion devices are disclosed in the following United States patents. U.S. Pat. No. 2,175,129, issued Oct. 3, 1939 to Rolfson, U.S. Pat. No. 2,810,362, issued Oct. 22, 1957 to Lindheim, U.S. Pat. No. 2,903,992, issued Sept. 15, 1959 to Najjar, U.S. Pat. No. 3,276,418, issued Oct. 4, 1966 to Harris, U.S. Pat. No. 3,446,178, issued May 27, 1969 to St. Clair et al and U.S. Pat. No. 3,855,958, issued Dec. 24, 1974 to Briscoe.
Objects of the invention are to provide a metric conversion board of simple structure, which is inexpensive in manufacture, attractive in appearance, and functions efficiently, effectively and reliably to provide a constant reminder and constantly educate people in the English to metric conversion of measures.